Any Means Possible
by KristynJ.SmallvilleFan
Summary: After Vincent & Catherine's long awaited kiss, their spark turns into a romantic flame. Evan joins Muirfield, Tess realises Cat is connected to the Beast, Heather gets abducted while trying to recover from her loss.


I do not own any of the characters. All belong to CW network. The story I created is my prediction of the next episode: Any Means Possible.

**Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE comment! It really encourages me!**

Chapter 1

"Were you with someone last night?" Tess asks Cat.

"It was just an old friend," Cat tells her, lying about being with Vincent.

"No, you were with Ass weren't you? I can tell," Tess says, waving her finger at Cat, "by the way you're trying to hide that glow."

"I was-"

"Come on Cat, you have to choose. Us or him, for real, or I'm filing for a new partner in the morning."

Cat sighed. Life _had _to be this complcicated, she couldn't choose. Not now, not when Vincent had kissed her last night.

"Uh, I'll be back. Gotta make a call," Cat calls to Tess over her shoulder, heading outside.

"Vincent I need to-"

"I'll be there," he says, his sweet voice soothing her stressful morning.

Vincent shows up a minute later, pulling her behind an idle garbage truck.

"Tess found out I was with you last night. She said I had to stop seeing Ass or she's filing for a new partner," Cat tells Vincent.

"It's ok. Just tell her you broke up with me, okay?"

"Last time that didn't work. We ended up kissing on the roof," Cat replies, a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll only see you at night, that was Tess won't be suspicious any more."

Cat nods.

Vincent takes off, leaving her speechless once again.

Joe looks over the autopsy report for the hundredth time.

Claw marks, mutated DNA, and the normal things.

_I have to find out what did this to Darius, at any cost, this Beast is going down._

"Tess, where's Cat? I need her in the conference room now," Joe tells Tess, grabbing a stack of folders from his desk before storming into the room.

"She's out back, I'll go get her," Tess replies.

Joe shuts the door behind him & sorts out the stack of files. Each detective would be handed one, full of cases on the Beast & other papers to get them started on the Beasthunt.

"Will you promise to keep this a secret from everyone you know? No matter how close thay are to you?"

"Yes," Evan replies, hands folded on a white table in a white room.

_ It seems to contrast what I'm actually signing up for_, Evan says to himself, _the room should be blood red._

"Now, tell us why you are joining us."

"To protect someone I really care about. To keep her safe from the Beast," Evan replies.

"Catherine Chandler. Is this the woman you speak of?" Dr. WHOEVER asks Evan.

"Yes," Evan says, eyebrows knotted in confusion, "have you been tracking her?"

"She's the one eho led us to the Beast. She's the one who knows him better than anyone."

Evan sat, puzzled. _Why would Cat know the Beast the best? Maybe she's not telling me everything._

"Your job is to track every move Catherine makes. Follow her, everywhere. If she comes in contact with the Beast, you'll use this to contact us," Dr. WHOEVER tells Evan, handing him a phone. "It's only good for three days. We'll give you something else after that."

Evan nods.

"Your training will begin tomorrow morning, 6am."

"We need more time, Catherine will be here any minute," Vincent tells JT while shoving flowers into a vase for Cat.

"I'll buy you some time," JT replies.

Vincent sighs.

I've gotta ask her. It'll be fine. She'll say yes. What if she doesn't?

Five minutes later Catherine arrives, wearing her brown leather jacket, looking beautiful as always.

"So uh, JT told me you wanted to ask me about something?" Cat asks Vincent, her hands in her back pockets.

"I well, there's a gala tomorrow night and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me. It's a masked ball so no one would recognize us. JT can get us reservations today if you want to go," Vincent tells Catherine.

She smiles, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

"I'd love to go."

"Alright, I think it'll be safer if you just meet me there. In case Muirfield's watching."

Heather kneels by the freshly made grave.

"I loved you so much, ya know?" Heather says to the gravestone, her hand resting on the top of the cold stone.

Tears fell down her face, blurring her vision.

"I brought some flowers, to brighten up your day."

Heather places the handful of wildflowers at the base of the gravestone & stands up.

Grey clouds loom over head, making Heather shiver.

She pulled her coat around her and turned around.

"Oof!" Heather exclaims as she bumps into a big man wearing a suit.

"There you are, you're coming with us," he says, grabbing Heather's arm.

"Help! Someone help! Please!" Heather yells.


End file.
